escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
1491: Una nueva historia de las Américas antes de Colón
1491: Una nueva historia de las Américas antes de Colón es un libro publicado en 2005 en su versión original en inglés, y en 2006, en su traducción al español, por el autor y escritor científico estadounidense Charles C. Mann, que aborda el tema de la América precolombina. El libro plantea que, de conformidad con descubrimientos recientes en distintos campos del conocimiento, la población americana (los indígenas de América) era mucho más numerosa (siendo reducida en un 95% por las enfermedades introducidas), llegó antes al continente y controló su medio ambiente de manera mucho mayor, de lo que los estudiosos e investigadores tradicionales han aceptado hasta la fecha. Resumen del libro Los últimos 40 años han testimoniado cambios dramáticos en el conocimiento científico. Se han alterado y sustituido multitud de paradigmas. Puede decirse que ha habido una revolución científica que ha transformado la forma de visualizar la historia a través de la arqueología, de la climatología, de la demografía, de la economía, de la epidemiología, la botánica, la genética, la biología, la bioquímica, las ciencias del suelo. Al paso que se ha ido acumulando evidencia, la visión tradicional del pasado reciente y remoto del mundo precolombino ha sido desafiada y por necesidad vuelta a examinar. Aunque no existe aún consenso y el autor, Charles C. Mann, reconoce las controversias que existen, se expone en el libro lo que podría ser una tendencia generalizada entre los científicos a reconocer que: 1.(a) La población de los nativos americanos fue probablemente más elevada de lo que generalmente se ha creído en la comunidad científica, mucho más cercana a las cifras de los estimados "altos", y que las enfermedades infecciosas introducidas por los europeos redujo esa cifra en un 95%; (b) los humanos probablemente llegaron a América mucho más temprano de lo que se cree, en varias oleadas que se distribuyeron a lo largo del tiempo y no solamente a través del estrecho de Bering. 2. El nivel de avance cultural y de sedentarismo fue mucho mayor del que se ha sostenido hasta la fecha. 3. El Nuevo mundo no era la naturaleza virgen que los europeos creyeron cuando tomaron contacto con él, sino un ámbito natural que había sido modificado por los naturales, principalmente con el fuego, en su beneficio, a lo largo de miles de años. Estas tres cuestiones torales (origen y población, cultura y medio ambiente) forman el núcleo del contenido del libro. Véase también * Poblamiento de América * Historia de América * Colonización europea de América * Megafauna * Terra preta * Colapso social Referencias * * (en inglés) Mary D'Ambrosio, "The myth of an empty frontier: Explorers' diseases wiped out native populations long before settlers arrived", San Francisco Chronicle, August 14, 2005. * (en inglés) Alan Taylor, "A Cultivated World", Washington Post, August 7, 2005; BW05 * (en inglés) Bruce Ramsey, ""1491": Discovering what Americas were like before Columbus", The Seattle Times, August 12, 2005 Enlaces externos * (en inglés) Charles Mann, "1491", from The Atlantic Monthly, March 2002. * (en inglés) "An interview with Charles C. Mann" (Part 1,Part 2), from Indian Country Today December 20, 2005. * (en inglés) "A Conversation with Charles C. Mann", by Bookbrowse.com * (en inglés) Paper challenges 1491 Amazonian population theories, Argues, contra Mann, that the activities of pre-Columbian Amazonians did not reshape or "build up" the Amazon into its current state. (Consultado 23 de enero de 2011.) * (en inglés) * (en inglés) Mapa y línea del tiempo de muchos de los eventos narrados en el libro. Lecturas relacionadas * (en inglés) Diamond, Jared: Guns, Germs, and Steel: The Fates of Human Societies. W.W. Norton & Company, March 1997. ISBN 0-393-03891-2 * (en inglés) Diamond, Jared: Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed. New York: Viking Books. 2005. ISBN 1-58663-863-7. * (en inglés) Henige, David. Numbers from Nowhere: The American Indian Contact Population Debate. Norman: University of Oklahoma Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8061-3044-X. * (en inglés) Jones, Peter N.. Respect for the Ancestors: American Indian Cultural Affiliation in the American West. Bauu Press, August 2005. ISBN 0-9721349-2-1 * (en inglés) Sletcher, Michael. "North American Indians", in Will Kaufman and Heidi Macpherson, eds., Britain and the Americas: Culture, Politics, and History, (2 vols., Oxford, 2005). * (en inglés) Weatherford, J. McIver. Indian Givers: How the Indians of the Americas Transformed the World. Fawcett Columbine, 1988. ISBN 0-449-90496-2 Categoría:Libros de 2005 Categoría:Libros de historia de América